THE ART OF BEING NAUGHTY
by ULYFERAL
Summary: An experiment in writing I wanted to try. A series of short drabbles that tells a story in quick shots at least I hope that's how it will work out. Anyway, its definitely alternate universe, no one is who they are in the show and its male/male action.
1. Chapter 1

**THE ART OF BEING NAUGHTY**

_**Author's Note: This just came to me. It might be a huge flop but I just couldn't resist giving it a try. This is a batch of drabbles that tell a story in short quick pieces (I hope). This is definitely alternate universe here so nobody is who they were in the show. Male/male action too.**_

"Okay, you bitches! Who took my new thong?"

"Huh! Get him!" Chance Furlong, a handsome blond stripper with a well defined and powerful body, snorted derisively, flipping a thumb back at the complainer, as he continued to dress for his set. "Look tall, dark, and over hung.......no ones coped your undies......you probably left it in your kit bag last night," he said, addressing the fuming performer.

"No I didn't! I just bought that yesterday and made sure I had it on me today......."

"No you didn't cause you ain't wearing it now sweet cheeks.......now stop your whining and get dressed or Sheron is going to be pissed at you!" Jake Clawson, a crimson furred, lean bodied dancer warned as he put on the final touches to his costume and headed out the door.

"Shit!" Ulysses Feral swore as he stormed toward his dressing area and hurriedly changed, his dark brown furred and powerfully built body bristling with annoyance. 'Every time I buy something new for my act, some meathead steals it. When I get my paws on whoever is the thief, I'll......' his rant drifting off in his mind as he focused on getting dressed in a hurry.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woohoo! Shake that booty!" A fem shouted drowning out her fellow drunken revelers.

Club Passion was hopping, filled to capacity with a line out the door, a normal thing for this popular place especially on a late Friday night. The dancers were making a bundle from tips thrown or stuffed down their skimpy shorts.

Jin-Jin (Jake's stage name) shook his rear before turning and finishing his act by pulling off his electric green thong, his tips for the night tightly gripped in his paw. He gave the fems and toms a wicked grin before slinking off the stage to hoots and whistles.

Passing his best friend, he waved the pawful of cash. "Great night!" He said gleefully.

"Hey! Save some for us!" Chance yelled back, shaking his fist at his friend in mock anger.

"Better shake that fine tail a little harder if you want to outdo me!" Jake smirked in good humor, giving his friend a smart swat to the rear before heading to their dressing room.

Chance just snorted and waited til his music started before jumping out onto the stage in his cowboy outfit. The crowd screamed his stage name "Fabian" as he started his set. He pulled out a pair of guns and waved them about as he danced.

He wasn't on stage very long before a whooping Indian joined him, dancing sensuously around the cowboy. Grinning, lecherously, Chance put away his guns and pulled out a whip that had been in his waistband and flicked it threateningly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chance flicked the whip until it made a loud crack in the air making the patrons jump in fear and excitement. Moving around his target, he continued to flick the whip near but not touching the other male who danced and shimmied away from him in a game of cat and mouse.

"You need to move a little faster there injun!" He barked authoritatively and flicked the whip to make a small tear in his partner's buckskin vest.

Ulysses known as Thor on stage, moved his body more quickly in response, his head bonnet of feathers bobbing and weaving with his movements as he danced away from the whip wielding cowboy.

Licking his lips, Chance flicked the whip hard enough that it hit the floor with a loud slap like a gun shot, just on the heels of Ulysses' right foot, demonstrating just how skilled he was with the weapon.

Pretending he was getting hot, Chance pulled off his vest revealing his bare chest. Now he only had on his tight brown leather pants, the gun belt and ten gallon hat.

His eyes glittering, a grin of evil on his face, Chance suddenly flicked the whip allowing the tip to strike his dancing partner making a small tear in the beaded leather vest he wore. The crowd shrieked, "cut him!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Best take that vest off there, injun afore I rip it from your body!" Chance threatened.

Ulysses merely gave the cowboy a smoldering, arrogant look but slowly did as asked. The audience whooped as he flung it into the crowd then continued to do an indian war dance around Chance.

Now Chance did something that set the room to screaming, he flicked the whip once more and took a strip of fur off the dark tom making it bleed. Hissing but not stopping, Ulysses crouched and lunged around the blond tabby as if he intended to wrestle with him.

The audience was riveted to the scene the pair was acting out, money flying onto the stage.

Chance continued to wield the whip with expert dexterity as he struck the dark brown's body again and again until blood was dropping onto the floor to join the money.

"Time to strip there injun!" Chance snapped, counterpointing his order with a loud whip crack in the air.

Ulysses did so but in a slow, teasing manner......allowing only a small portion of his body to show at a time........driving the crowd wild.

"Take it off.....take it off!" Filled the air as he oh so slowly lowered his pants until a spangled silver thong showed plainly then the pants were off and sailing to the back of the stage.


	5. Chapter 5

Not to be outdone, Chance yanked his own pants down more rapidly, tossing them to the audience, which shrieked for joy and started a fight between fems for the pants ownership. His own thong was red with stars.

Reversing the whip, Chance closed with Ulysses and used the handle to caress the dark tom over his chest and down his body to the shrieking encouragement of the crowd. When he reached the tom's thong, he placed the handle under the half hard cock hidden underneath.

Chance now stood pressed against the dark tom and dry humped him from behind as he used the whip handle to rub the hardening cock from the front.

Ulysses rolled his head back and kissed the tom fondling him.

"Strip it all off.....let's see what ya got," Chance drawled stepping back from the dark tom and snapping the whip in the air again.

Giving the blond tabby a heated look, Ulysses stood tall and grabbed a special tab on the side of his thong and pulled. The crowd screamed and leaped madly as the dark tom's big pole waved proudly at them.

"Throw it.....throw it...."

Grinning wickedly, Ulysses hurled the thong out into the crowd causing a wild melee then turned to wrap an arm around Chance, yanking the whip from his paw and kissing him hotly. The dark tom dropped the whip and reached for the tabby's own thong and ripped it away.

The audience went wild as he tossed it at them. They pair finished their hot kiss then turned to bow before the crowd and was showered with cash which they hurriedly collected before making a quick exit off stage.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow! We outdid ourselves tonight!" Chance crowed as he quickly counted their booty and split it with his dancing partner.

"You aren't kidding," Ulysses said grinning from ear to ear. The performance had gotten them a thousand, five hundred apiece.

Heading for the dressing room a powerful form stepped in front of them, he was clapping his paws with a grin on his face.

Sheron was owner/manager of Club Passion and was a handsome snow leopard. Broad through the shoulders and powerfully built, he was looking exceptionally good tonight in his dark blue Italian silk suit with light powder shirt beneath, which complemented his startling blue eyes.

"Well done you two!"

"Thank you, Mr. Sheron," Chance said grinning back at his boss.

"Who choreographed it?" Sheron asked mildly.

"Ulysses did!"

Feral could only blush and stammer. Mr. Sheron always made him feel warm and giddy but he was the boss and off limits so he tried to restrain his rampant hormones when he was in the tom's presence. He wasn't always sure he succeeded.

"Excellent job, Ulysses. You've made us a lot of money tonight."

"That's what I hoped for, sir," Feral said shyly.

"Well you succeeded! You're a big asset to this club," Sheron said warmly then gently touched one of the bleeding sores on the dark tom's shoulder. "Best treat those wounds before your next set," he said gently, giving Ulysses a lingering look before walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

"He likes you.....you know," the tabby smirked as they stepped into the dressing room.

"Huh? Who does?" Ulysses asked, still distracted by his moment with Sheron.

Chance laughed. "Come here you. Let me take care of those cuts," he told the dark tom, taking out a first aid kit from under a make up table.

Feral went to sit on a bench and frowned up at the tabby. "Who are you talking about?" He demanded.

"Aw come on, Uly. Can't you see the way the boss looks at you? That Kat is really taken with you," Chance said with certainty as he began to clean the wounds.

All Feral could do in response was blush.


	8. Chapter 8

After his last set of the night, his pocket full of cash, Ulysses waved good bye to his fellow dancers as he hurried out the door into the late night air, well after one in the morning.

His take tonight should please his mother and would not only pay the rent for this month but get his sister the coat she'd been needing as well as stocking the fridge with food.

It made him feel good to be complimented by Mr. Sheron tonight. Now he would have to come up with another act that could top this one. That would be hard.

He sighed as he climbed into his beat up old wagon and drove through the quiet streets for home. As he drove, he mused on how lucky he'd been finding this job.

Club Passion was one of the better ones in town and the pay was really good. He'd quit his day job after putting up with a boss' abuses for the last time. He had been desperate to find a better paying one when he'd came across this one on a bar bulletin board.

He needed a good paying job to help support his Mother and sister. His sister was still in school and his mother had been injured during a mob versus enforcer car chase. She'd been left unable to get around much nor able to hold a job. He had been relieved when he'd gotten this job.

Who knew he'd enjoy showing off his body and dancing, so much. He never thought he'd be brave enough to dance nearly naked before a crowd of fems and toms but apparently he possessed a streak of exhibitionism, because he really got off on showing his fit physique and gyrating his hips for the crowds.

Now all that was left in his life was to find that special someone to share it with. Too bad it was his boss that he had the hots for.


	9. Chapter 9

In a comfortable apartment on the west side of town from the club, a red furred tom woke at the sound of the alarm next to his side of the bed.

A grumble beside him, told him his lover was complaining as usual at being awakened at what he thought was an ungodly hour despite it being nearly two in the afternoon.

"Come on sleepy head. We have to go shopping remember and do the laundry or we won't have anything clean for a week," Jake said shoving the blond tabby in the back.

"Aw, let me sleep another hour......have a heart," Chance whined, burrowing into his pillow.

"Uh, uh.....you promised!" Jake said sternly, climbing out of the bed and making for the bathroom.

Only a grunted response answered him. In the bathroom, Jake turned on the water, stripping off his shorts and tossing them into the over flowing laundry hamper. He stepped under the hot water and sighed as he reached for the soap.

Another paw got it first. Jake looked over his shoulder, blinking water out of his eyes. Chance was giving him a wicked grin as he began to soap up his palms. Finished, the big tom set the soap down and began to wash his small companion's privates.

"Chance.......ohhhh" Jake groaned and writhed at the exquisite sensation. "As much oooohh....as I love this......mmm.....we have to be quick," he panted.

"Quick it will be," Chance promised, using a soapy paw to caress and stroke the smaller tom's cock.

Already hard himself, Chance quickly soaped his own hard pole then the waiting channel in front of him. With no more preparation than that, he was sinking into that hot hole and pumping frantically.

Jake held onto the wall of the shower and cried out moments after they started, spraying the wall before them, with Chance roaring moments later, filling his lover's hole with his hot seed.

They stood a moment waiting for their jelly legs and breathing to return to normal.

"Nice wake up call, love," Jake purred as he gave the tabby a hot kiss then finished his shower.

"You're welcome. Everyone needs a pick up in the morning," Chance chuckled as he too washed up.


	10. Chapter 10

"Good afternoon, son," the light brown she-kat said smiling as she poured a cup of coffee for her son who'd just gotten up.

Showered and ready for the day, Ulysses smiled, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek as he took the cup and sat down at the table. "Thanks, mom!"

She set a plate that was a mix of breakfast and lunch before her son then took a seat across the table from him. "How was work last night," she asked casually, sipping her tea.

He grinned from ear to ear as he took a huge bite of his toast. "It was fantastic. Mr. Sheron complimented me on the new act Chance and I performed for the first time last night. Now I have to find a way to top it. We made a lot of cash, best haul I've made since I started," he said proudly. "I planned on taking Sherry to the store to get that coat she's been wanting and if you'll write up a list, I'll go to the grocery store and don't stint. Anything you think we need that we've put off getting, put on the list."

She cocked her head at him and frowned just a little. "Ulysses, you're sure......"

"Definitely! I also have this month's rent as well, so don't worry. We're good!"

A smile of relief bloomed on her face. "That is good news, son. I may find your job a bit strange but I can't deny it makes you happy and brings in good money," she said shaking her head.

"Yeah, I know. Much better than that crap job I had before."

His mother had to agree that was true. She watched him put away his meal with quick efficiency. She was happy for him and they'd been far better off since he'd taken that job. But, she wished he'd find a lover. It wasn't good for him to be so focused on just her and Sherry. He deserved to have someone who loved him as a mate would.

She'd once hoped that would have been a she-kat but had since learned that wasn't fated to be. So now all she wanted was for him to be happy. With this new job, she hoped he would meet someone good. She would pray it happened soon.

He should be rewarded for being such a good son.


	11. Chapter 11

"I told him the boss likes him but all he could do was blush and say nothing," Chance was saying to a fellow dancer, a fine looking calico she-kat named Sheila.

"Aw, Chance, of course Uly didn't say anything. He doesn't think its right to try for the boss even if he's hot. He thinks its unprofessional and could cause real trouble. Remember, Uly needs this job," she said seriously as she put on her really skimpy costume with feathers.

"I know that! But that doesn't change the fact Sheron has the hots for him too. You can see it whenever he's around Ulysses. Try and deny it!" Chance snorted as he put on his electric blue two piece light up suit.

"I don't deny it!" She said huffily. "I'm just reminding you why Uly won't cross that line."

"Who won't cross what line?" Jake asked as he came into the room with food bags in his paws, catching the tail end of the conversation.

"I was just trying to point out to Sheila that our boss wants Ulysses but the big lug is standing on his morals and playing keep away," Chance grunted. "Hmm, what'd you get us?" He asked, grabbing one of the bags.

"Burgers and fries and leave me some you pig....." Jake growled, only pretending to be miffed at his lover as he quickly got his own costume on.

"Great....I'm starved!"

Sheila snorted in amusement as she headed for the door. "You're always hungry, Chance and leave Uly alone. He's a good tom and doesn't deserve your riding him," she warned then disappeared out the door.

Jake frowned at his lover questioningly.

"Honest, love.....I haven't pressed the big lug. I was wishing.....you know......that Uly wasn't so moralistic. He's lonely......you know he is and here is his opportunity to get with someone who really want's him. So what if it's the boss," Chance huffed, annoyed at having his concerns for a friend treated as if he wanted Uly to get in trouble.

"I know your hearts in the right place, hon, but this is Uly's life you're talking about. Stay out of it," Jake said seriously as he grabbed the other burger and fries. "Right now, focus on eating then getting out there......we're on soon you know."

"Yeah.....yeah....I know..." Chance grumbled, finishing his meal quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

About to step into the dressing room, Ulysses heard his name spoken and froze. He listened to the conversation and blushed furiously.

He wished they wouldn't talk about him like that. He was fully aware of the looks he was getting from Mr. Sheron but like Sheila had said, he just didn't feel right making a move on the one who was responsible for his paycheck.

He sighed and began to move forward again when Sheila suddenly popped out the door.

"Oh.....Uly....hi! That was a fantastic act you created. I got to catch it and the crowd was just crazy. Great work!" Sheila said warmly.

"Uh, thanks, Sheila. I just hope I can come up with another to top it," he said demurely, blushing furiously at the compliment.

"Ahh, you will don't worry about it too much or you'll get an ulcer," she said encouragingly then leaned close to kiss his cheek. "Have a great night.....time for me to get out there!"

"Have a great one yourself, Sheila," he said, smiling as he stepped out of the way so she could hurry down the hall to the backstage area. Sighing, he pushed open the door to the dressing room and nearly ran into Jake and Chance coming out.

"Hey, big guy! See you out there!" Chance said with a huge grin as he hurried past.

Jake just gave Feral a quick slap on the shoulder in passing then the two dancers were hurrying down the hall after Sheila. Uly could hear the crowd already and the music for Sheila's set, begin.

The room was empty at the moment, the other dancers being on break and in the really fantastic rest area Mr. Sheron had made for the dancers to chill, unwind and get something to eat. He kept a full fridge and pantry available to them. He truly cared for his dancers and treated them more like family than employees.

'Enough ruminating.....gotta get dressed!' He admonished himself as he pulled out a brilliant sparkling purple two piece out fit that allowed his mid section to be visible while he danced. It was his favorite costume.

Dressing quickly, he went to the makeup table and put on eyeshadow that matched the outfit and sparkles in his hair and on his face. It made him stand out under the spotlight. Finished, he hurried out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

The lights were dim, only two spotlights shone on the pair of dancers on the stage. Their costumes sparkled and shimmered under the lights.

Chance and Jake were doing a very sensuous dance that involved them rubbing their bodies together as if they were making love. They would look deeply in each other eyes while laying caressing paws on each other and gyrating their hips in an exaggerated fashion. They never kissed but their eyes never left each other.

The audience was fairly swooning at the hot scene and many were near fainting while others screamed obscene words of encouragement at the pair. It was against the law for them to actually have sex in public so this near choreograph of a sex scene was all that was allowed but it was actually hotter than the real thing by its very suggestive nature.

The two males slowly, tantalizingly removed a single piece of clothing from each other and tossed it to floor then dance close before removing another piece until they were down to only their thongs, their obvious liking for each other plain by the large lumps pressing outward from the front of those skimpy underwear.

Their finale was them pressing their backs together and writhing against each other heatedly, raising the temperature of the club goers. They suddenly flipped around to face each other then danced close for a few moments before each yanked the other's thong off, turning to face the audience with their hard cocks waving in the air.

The air filled with screams of delight and money being tossed. Grinning happily, Chance and Jake picked up the cash and deliberately waved their ass and switching their tails at the audience while they did it. Finished, they bowed then dashed off stage.

"Great work you two!" Mr. Sheron said grinning broadly as the pair appeared back stage.

"Thanks, sir!" Chance said grinning back then he and Jake headed off for a much needed break and release of pent up desire.

Mr. Sheron had been sensitive to his dancers needs in this area as well and had provided what the dancers called their quiet room. It was heavily insulated, had couches, thick chairs, and a few small beds here and there with privacy drapes, where they could rest, have sex or just get away from the noise for a little, while they wound down.

Grabbing two bottles of water from a small fridge in the room, Chance dropped down next to Jake on a corner bed where the smaller Kat was counting their take.

"So what's the tally?" He asked as he handed Jake the bottle and took a long slug of his.

"Not bad! We made $300 each," Jake said then took a long drink of his bottle.

Chance frowned. "Not as much as we usually make," he complained mildly.

"It's early. Don't be such a pill!" Jake snorted, tossing the bottle in a nearby trash can then grabbing his lover to press a hot kiss on him.

Chance let his empty bottle fall to the floor and joined his lover for a tussle and some intense love making to relieve their need before going back on again in a couple of hours.


	14. Chapter 14

Leon Sheron was pleased the way his business was flourishing. His nay sayers had said he was coddling his dancers far too much with all the bennies he provided. It was a cut in his profits. But he had proved them spectacularly wrong.

He'd told them treating people decently insured you got their absolute best and that was how you got a big return on your investment. He was paws down the biggest venue in this area having blown away any competition. Though it was a strip joint it was seen as much higher end than the more seedier establishments and was attended by the well-heeled of the city.

They held their weddings, bachelor and bachelorette, and office parties here. His dancers were clean, honest and beautiful to look at, and above all, talented.

Case in point was Ulysses Feral. The dark tom was the biggest asset he'd ever hired since opening. Not only was he a great dancer but he loved what he was doing and brilliant at coming up with new acts that drew the crowds in nearly every night.

When the nervous and shy tom came to him asking to try out as a dancer, he had to admit he hadn't thought someone so big could be a dancer.......one of the stage hands or security maybe....but a dancer....no way. However, he couldn't refuse the desperation he saw in the tom's golden eyes. He was often chided for being such a soft touch.

But when he watched the tom dance on the stage it was like he had been born with the talent. He was a natural at this kind of dancing and Sheron had no hesitation in hiring him. Now months later, the tom was showing other talents as well which made Sheron very glad he'd given the tom a chance.

What he'd not counted on was his attraction to the big tom. His writhing body turned the snow leopard on and made him so hard that he had to keep to his office rather than watch the tom perform. He had tested the waters with Ulysses a few months after the dark tom began working for him but was gently rebuffed.

"You're a great boss, Mr. Sheron but this......I'm uncomfortable mixing work with personal and especially getting involved with one's boss. So, please forgive me but I can't," he said carefully, afraid to lose his job, but very firm on not crossing this line between boss and employee.

Sheron had backed off gracefully, making it clear he didn't hold Uly's moral stance against him. He could see the relief in the tom's eyes at that even as he saw sorrow as well. It told him the tom liked him too but just wouldn't compromise his beliefs.

That part of the tom's personality was what made Sheron realize that it wasn't lust (though that had been there the first time they met) but a true liking for the tom that was growing into nearly an obsession to have him as his lover and companion. He'd not had anyone in his life he'd wanted this badly. So he watched with longing and barely restrained desire as the tom performed on the stage, meanwhile, the strain was beginning to tell on them both.


	15. Chapter 15

Two months later, the club suffered a major upset. The dancers had been called not to come in one rainy Friday evening. Everyone was upset and wondering what was wrong.

Not one to wait for answers that affected his livelihood, Chance was determined to go down to the club and see what was going on for himself. Followed by an equally worried lover, the pair went to the club and were dismayed to see a police barricade and the place crawling with law enforcement.

They weren't able to get inside and had to stand under an awning of a restaurant across the street to get out of the rain while they watched a CSI team go about their duties. Angry and upset, they looked around, studying the crowd, not really certain what they were looking for but doing it anyway.

"Why are you two here?" A familiar voice asked from behind them.

Turning their heads, they saw Feral standing there, hunched in his raincoat trying to keep dry.

"Wanted to find out what was going on......apparently so are you!" Chance said returning his attention to the crowd.

"So you haven't heard anything yet, huh?" Feral asked worriedly.

"No. It's something bad though to have a CSI team here and the morgue wagon," Jake said grimly, pointing at the distinctive grim van just to the left of the club entrance.

Feral felt his heart jump with fear. 'Oh, please don't let it be Mr. Sheron,' he thought anxiously.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey, Chance, isn't that Brekke from the Red Fox Club?" Jake hissed suddenly, pointing to a wide bodied Kat standing under another awning down from their sanctuary. He was apparently trying to look inconspicuous because he was keeping to the shadows and hiding behind other rubber-neckers.

"Yeah, it sure looks like him. Now what would that thug be doing down here?" Chance said, suspiciously.

Feral looked in the direction the two were but didn't know the one they mentioned. "What's wrong with the guy being here?" He asked, innocently.

Chance scowled but not at Ulysses. "He works for Jett Slasher, the owner of the Red Fox Club. Slasher has been trying to squeeze Mr. Sheron out of business for years. He's a mobster and uses his string of clubs as prostitution and drug outlets and wants to add Club Passion to his list but Mr. Sheron knew what he was up to and has managed to keep him away from us and the club. I wouldn't put it past the bastard to try and frame Mr. Sheron in some way and force him to lose the club leaving him free to buy it legitimately," the tabby said harshly.

The dark tom looked at Chance in disbelief. "Oh, come on! I think you've been watching far too much TV," he scoffed.

Jake shook his head and gave Feral a grave look. "Afraid he's not being overly dramatic on this Uly. We've worked at the club longer than you and we've seen and heard things. Also, I was unfortunate enough to work at one of Slasher's clubs. He's a brutal and vicious task master, not above beating his dancers if they don't do as he demands. If it weren't for Chance, I'd still be there."

Chance pulled his lover close and nuzzled him, attempting to soothe away the terrible memories talking about his past had raised in Jake.

Feral blinked in shock and dismay but before he could say anything else a movement across the street caught his eye, a body was being taken out of the building on a gurney.


	17. Chapter 17

Detective Selkirk shook his head in disgust. He hated it when club rivalry reared its ugly head but in truth, he'd been waiting for this one to come to a head. Slasher must think him stupid that something so obvious wouldn't point to him.

Unfortunately, the mug had managed to perform a near perfect crime. He knew the mobster was the one who ordered this hit but now he had to prove it wasn't something else before he could actually go after the one he knew was at fault.

"We know our job, detective," growled Tris Bastian. He was the supervisor for the CSI team and was getting a bit annoyed at the hovering detective's constant comments that his team be very thorough. He prided himself on his team's abilities to find the tiniest clue and they were the best at what they did.

"Sorry. I'm certain this was a hit by Slasher. I'm just anxious that what you collect won't connect him to it," Selkirk said apologetically.

Bastian gave him a frown. "You know better than to jump the gun on things like this. I know how badly you want to pin this on Slasher but you'll have to be careful about bandying that about until you have cold hard truth behind you."

"I know my job, Tris," Selkirk said sharply.

"And I know mine, so give us room to do it," Bastian said flatly returning his attention to the murder site.

Selkirk reined in a caustic retort. Bastian was right. Riding him wouldn't get the answers he needed any faster so he backed off and went to interview those who had been on the scene.


	18. Chapter 18

Feral was getting cold standing here in the rain but he couldn't bring himself to leave. The body going into the morgue van made him want to scream. He badly needed to know who was in it so he wasn't leaving until he did.

Chance and Jake stood pressed against each other, cold as well, and equally determined to remain until they had an answer. It was some two hours later when some cops came out of the club and looked around. Most of the bystanders had left, once the body had been taken away, leaving only the dancers doing vigilance.

Two of the cops walked across the street, heading toward the huddled group. A tired, hard-eyed cop stopped before the seven dancers and stared at each of them. Behind him, the other cop watched and stayed silent.

"So, anyone here see what happened?" He asked abruptly. Everyone shook their heads. " Then, might I ask why you are all still standing here in the cold rain?"

"We dance at the club and want to know who was killed," Chance answered, pushing close.

Detective Selkirk eyed the blond tabby a moment then looked at the others hanging back but not leaving. "Are all of you dancers at this club?"

Heads nodded. "Okay, if all of you have the time, I'd like you to come down to the station house and answer some questions. We're going to talk to you anyway so it would be appreciated if you could make the time now. My name is Detective Selkirk. Ask for me when you arrive. See you all soon," he told them then prepared to turn and leave.

"Who died?" Chance demanded.

Selkirk paused again, eyed the group and saw anguish and worry on their faces. Coming to a decision, he said, "Danny Lightfur!" There were immediate sounds of crying, moans of anguish, and some sighs of relief. He'd need to find out who those were and why they were relieved. He turned and walked back across the street, his silent shadow following him.


	19. Chapter 19

Feral returned home exhausted and depressed. He'd spent nearly four hours at the station house. Questioning of each dancer had taken more than thirty minutes each. He didn't feel right leaving when others were still there, so he, Chance and Jake waited around until everyone was finished. His own interview was brief.....he simply didn't know anything in the first place and wasn't close to Lightfur.

As he drove home, he felt guilty for being relieved that Sheron hadn't been the one killed but was equally worried that his boss was being accused of killing the dancer. Every one of his dancers objected to that and told the detective how unlikely Sheron was guilty.

Detective Selkirk made no comment to that merely continued with his questioning and told each of them that he would have to wait for the forensic report to know who was truly guilty. The dancers left collectively, worried about their jobs and their boss' future.

Chance and Jake though, decided to do a little snooping of their own. They knew who would benefit from the club's poisoned reputation and they were going to find a way to prove it.

Feral had urged caution. "Guys, let the cops handle this, after all, they are trained for it."

"Cops can't be everywhere and the mob won't talk to them in the first place. I truly hope the CSI guys do find evidence but that will only get them the shooter, if they are lucky. It won't get them the one who ordered it because Slasher is too canny to get his own paws dirty. No, we have to find and collect real proof that Slasher ordered the hit or he will get away with it," Chance said firmly.

Feral had to reluctantly agree that Chance was probably right about this but they weren't cops so he didn't know how Chance thought he was going to find out anything useful.


	20. Chapter 20

It wasn't until the next day, that Feral received a call from Chance. "Come over to our place. We need to plan our strategy," he told the dark tom.

"What strategy?" Feral tried to ask but Chance wouldn't respond.

"Just get over here!" The tabby ordered then hung up.

Frowning, Feral put down the receiver and got dressed. He didn't know what the tabby was up to but he thought he could provide a cooler head and, hopefully, keep the pair out of trouble.

Jake answered the door and welcomed him in. "Go have a seat, there's some food and stuff," he told the big tom.

Feral entered the small, comfortable living room and took a seat in a wing chair. There was milk and snacks on the table but he wasn't hungry.

"So, why do you need me here?"

Chance and Jake sat together on the couch. The tabby leaned forward and grabbed a pawful of snack crackers and downed them before speaking.

"It's like this......I plan on applying for a job at the Red Fox Club. I should get hired fairly quickly. Once inside, I'll begin listening to everything and keeping close tabs on Slasher. When I get the goods on him, I'll skip out and give it to the cops," he explained.

Feral could only gape at him for a moment before blurting out angrily, "that's your plan? Are you crazy?"

Chance frowned at him but his face was set with stubborn determination.

The dark tom sighed mentally. 'Please spare me from brave but stupid toms,' he thought bitterly. "Look, you told me not long ago that you made quite a scene when you rescued Jake from Slasher's clutches. What makes you think you can just waltz right in there and they don't remember what you did?" He asked caustically.

Jake nodded. "That's what I've been trying to tell him. No way would they hire you Chance after what you did and no way would I put myself in that kind of danger again. They would kill me this time," he said grimly.

Chance growled angrily. "We have to get close to Slasher if we are to help clear Sheron. The case might get them the shooter and might get our boss free but there is enough circumstantial evidence that says Sheron will end up in jail. I got the distinct impression that detective didn't believe our boss did it either but his paws are tied.....ours aren't!"

Feral didn't like where this was going. He was smart enough to see that these two had already hashed this out and there was only one conclusion and he didn't like it at all.

"I'm not a cop! I'm a dancer! And no way do I want to get close to someone who is that vicious to his hired help. Besides, I'm the sole supporter of my family. I can't risk something happening to me and leaving my family helpless," he objected strongly.

Chance and Jake stared at each other for a moment. "We know this but we also know you wouldn't want this injustice to go unpunished. You aren't helpless. I happen to know you practice martial arts regularly to keep that trim body of yours and that you're perfectly capable of defending yourself. Besides, we wouldn't let you go alone, we'll be right nearby as your back up," Chance told him.

"We wouldn't even consider putting you in this situation if we didn't think you could take care of yourself. You know we're just as skilled at fighting as you but are too well known as you just said. But we also know how important your family is to you. Chance and I promise your family will be taken care of if something should ever happen to you and I don't mean because of this thing we're trying to do. We won't force you but we like Mr. Sheron and Club Passion. We don't want anything to happen to him or it," Jake urged him.

Feral swallowed hard, fear making him shaky as he stared at them and tried to decide if he was insane enough to do this dangerous thing.


	21. Chapter 21

He was hired far quicker than he'd expected and he could safely say, he truly hated it here. The dancers were silent for the most part, keeping to themselves. They were either hard eyed and cold or beaten down and hopeless. None of them made him feel welcome. Some of them were even openly hostile with him because they thought he would take the lion's share of their profits.

No amount of assurance by him could convince them otherwise. Then there was the boss, himself. Feral shuddered at the memory of those slimy paws caressing his body every opportunity he could whenever the dark tom was performing.

Slasher made no secret of how much he desired Feral and that made the dark tom sick. He wanted nothing more than to avoid the mobster whenever he could but that would defeat the reason he was here so, much to his disgust and fear, he had to pretend he enjoyed Slasher's unwanted attentions.

He'd been at the club a month and had heard some fur-raising things which he passed to Chance or Jake, whichever one was on duty watching him but none of it was about the murder. The money was good but he had a hard time shutting his eyes and ears to the torture Slasher inflicted on his dancers. It just made him sick.

"Must you do that?" He asked, unable to hold back one evening as a young, pretty dancer was being beaten with a belt for failing to make enough money that night.

Slasher eyed the dark tom a moment then released the she-kat and said coldly, "get out of my sight and do better tomorrow or else."

The dancer staggered to her feet and got out of the boss' office as fast as she could.

Slasher spared the departing dancer no further thought as he reached a paw out and pulled Uly close to him and nuzzled the tom's side, inhaling his scent.

"Aw, is my handsome honey upset? I have to keep my dancers in line or they will think they can walk all over me. It's just business," he purred, caressing the tom's abs then moving his paw down to give the genitals a swift squeeze.

Feral was hard put not to slam the sleezeball's head against the nearest wall as he gasped at the obscene touch. "I just don't like the sight of blood," he murmured, stroking the tom's hair gently even though he was more inclined to pulling it out by the roots.

"That's why I like you, babe, you're sensitive as well as one hell of a dancer. Keep doing what you're doing and there might be a reward in it for you," Slasher leered as he gave the dark tom a hard swat on the butt to send him on his way.

That look made Feral feel slimy as he gave the nasty tom a coy look before slipping out of the office. He quickly made for the small closet he'd discovered quite by accident that allowed him to hear what was going on in the boss' office. It's odd acoustics were just right for picking up sound from the nearby offices.

He'd seen two of Slasher's criminal associates head for Slasher's door and thought he might hear something useful. Fortunately, he had an hour and a half before he was expected on stage. He pulled out a special recorder Chance had gotten and pressed its listening ear against the wall to pick up anything that was said.


	22. Chapter 22

Leon Sheron was furious. Not only did one of his dancers get killed but his club had been smeared by the publicity. He knew without a doubt that Jett Slasher was responsible but that slime had covered his tracks too well.

He'd been incarcerated for twenty-four hours but managed to obtain bail and was now using his own contacts to try and get the goods on his rival.

During this time, he was worried about his dancers and knew they were worried about him and the club's prospects. He called each one and soothed them as well as he could by telling them he would pay them a minimum wage to keep them from losing their homes until the club reopened.

Weeks later, frustrated in his attempts to get anything on Slasher, Sheron was further upset when his top dancer went to work for the enemy. He never thought Ulysses would do that but he hardly blamed him, the dark tom did have his mother and sister to think about and the minimum wage wouldn't be enough to cover all his needs, but still it hurt.

But it wasn't just him deserting the Passion Club, Sheron was concerned for Uly's welfare. He knew the reputation of the Red Fox and was very worried about Uly getting hurt.

He was going to urge the tom to not do this when he ran into Chance and Jake. The pair told him not to worry about Ulysses. They got the tom's back. Uly was gathering information, acting as a mole.

Sheron was horrified. This was worse than just working there, the dark tom was putting himself right in the crosshairs of the mobster's fury if Slasher ever found out. He demanded the pair keep him informed because it was far too late for him to try and get Uly out without exposing him.

As each day went by, Sheron grew more and more worried. Finally, he received an excited call from Chance saying Ulysses had finally gotten what they'd been hoping for. They were going to take the information to the police right then. Chance told him Uly was fine and at home and not to worry but he did anyway.

He knew Slasher better than the pair did and if the mobster had learned he was discovered, his vengeance would be terrible. Frightened for the dark tom, Sheron went to see Uly at his home and discovered the police already there. Finding out Uly had been taken, he raced to the Red Fox Club, heart pounding in fear.


	23. Chapter 23

After another two weeks of playing the part of a willing dancer for Slasher, Feral had finally hit the jackpot. A runner had come in anxious and fearful. Whatever his news was, it obviously wasn't good.

Feral had just finished his set when he'd spotted the runner. He looked around carefully, then slipped into the closet. What he'd heard made his heart pound with excitement. This was what they'd been waiting for. He held his post longer than he should have but it was important to get all the details he could. So when he heard them getting ready to leave the room, he hurriedly gathered his spy stuff and left the closet.

Unfortunately, he was spotted. Totally unaware, he finished his shift and went hurriedly down the street to meet Chance, who was his guard tonight. The thug, Slasher had set on his dancer, recognized the tom the boss' pet had met and left with. He quickly returned to his boss to report what he'd seen.

Excited by what they'd found out when they'd listened to the tape, Chance didn't want to wait until morning to hand it over to the cops. He and Jake quickly went to find Detective Selkirk while Feral went home, relieved he would be able to stop going to the club. However, Chance had warned him, he would have to serve notice so no one would suspect him and he'd been upset by that but knew the tabby was right. He planned on doing that tonight.

He never got the chance. Just after lunch four thugs came bursting into his home.

"Screeeeeeeee!" His mother's screams woke Feral and sent him charging out of the bedroom to be met by two thugs who grabbed him.

Feral instantly went into defense mode and slammed one of the thugs against a wall then threw the second one over his shoulder. His mother was crying in fear toward the front of the house so Feral left the two downed bad Kats and barreled into the living room then froze in his tracks.

"Hold it right there, smarty pants! Unless you want to see your momma dead!" One of the two other thugs said tightly, holding a gun to the she-kat's head.

Feral held his paws up and stared at his mother's face with anguished eyes.

"That's a good tom, now let's leave here peacefully and your mother will be left in peace," the thug assured him as his partner went to the dark tom's back and yanked his arms behind him then put on pawcuffs.

The two other thugs had regained their feet and forcefully shoved Feral out the door. They left the house in a tight group, all piling into a dark van. Feral had been pushed bodily to the floor and the door slammed behind him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chance and Jake were tired but elated when they finally was able to track down Detective Selkirk. It had taken them all night and into the next day to catch him. The detective was grateful for the information but was a bit concerned as well.

"You know you could have gotten your friend in serious danger. He still might not be safe now that you've gotten the goods on Slasher."

"Yeah, we know but we kept close to him as back up. He's at home now. I told him he should serve notice so no one would be suspicious. He wasn't happy about that but said he would do that tonight," Chance said, still riding high with their success.

Selkirk was shaking his head. "No! That would be a very bad idea. Slasher was warned that the investigation was going against his plans. He might have guess by now that he has a mole in his club and possibly have a very good idea of who that person might be. Your friend could be in serious danger right now."

Chance and Jake gaped at him in horror. Jake recovered first, "Maybe we'd better check with Uly and see if he's alright," he said pulling his cell phone out and making a call.

What he got was a crying and terrified she-kat. After doing his best to get her to calm down, he got the facts, told the detective who immediately contacted officers to go to the she-kat's aid then summoned a squad.

"We've got to hope Slasher hasn't harmed your friend yet," he said as they ran from the station house for their cars and headed to the Red Fox Club, sirens screaming.

Frightened for Feral, Chance and Jake followed the racing police cars.

Meanwhile, Feral had been hauled from the van and carried none to gently to the boss' office. Slasher was pacing his office when his thugs arrived and shoved the dancer face first to the floor.

Furious, Slasher reached down and yanked the tom to his feet and shoved his face in the dark tom's. "I don't like snitches and I, especially, don't like being made a fool of," he hissed swinging Feral violently and slamming him into the nearby wall.

Stunned, Feral slid to the floor where he was kicked viciously several times. "I'll teach you to betray me!" Slasher yelled as he signaled his thugs to carry Feral down the hall and up some stairs that led to Slasher's temporary quarters when he stayed at the club overnight.

He was dumped on the bed and stripped of his clothes. Feral was just coming around when he felt the powerful gray tom drop down on him, his cock hard and ready to rape the dancer. Furious and terrified, Feral shoved violently upward and sent the mobster flying toward the door, knocking his two thugs, that were guarding the open doorway, over and into the hall.

Panting, Feral grabbed a blanket to cover himself and slammed the door shut before the fallen thugs could get to their feet. He shoved a heavy dresser against the door then frantically looked for a way out.


	25. Chapter 25

Sheron arrived just ahead of the police and was now trying to figure out how to enter the club without getting himself caught which wouldn't help Ulysses at all. He walked behind the club and searched for a way in. He spotted some windows on the second floor and was seeing how he could get up there when one of the windows flew open and a familiar face peered anxiously out.

"Ulysses!" He shouted.

Ulysses looked down and sighed in relief, "Mr. Sheron! I've got to get out of here."

Suddenly shooting could be heard. The dark tom pulled his head in and looked toward the door worriedly. Bullets were hitting the dresser and shredding it. They would be getting in soon.

He poked his head out the window again and looked around. Not more than a couple of feet from him was an emergency ladder. If he could just get to it. However, he was naked and couldn't hold a blanket and do what he needed to at the same time. Braving the bullets, he hurriedly searched and found his pants. Yanking them on, he returned to the window and climbed out.

Meanwhile, Sheron wasn't idle. He'd seen Uly eye the ladder and had an idea of his own. He leaped up and yanked the lower end of the ladder down then climbed hurriedly up it. When Uly appeared again and climbed out the window, he was ready.

"Ulysses! Reach for me!" He shouted.

Ulysses was surprised to see Mr. Sheron on the ladder reaching out for him. He hesitated but loud sounds from inside the room made him take the chance. He leaned as far as he could and caught hold of Sheron's wrist and arm.

Gripping it tight, Sheron did the same with the dark tom, he pulled while Uly leaped. The big tom ended up clinging to the snow leopard's back on the ladder, smashing both of them against the rungs.

Once they got their breath back, Feral carefully climbed down the leopard's body until he could get his paws on the ladder himself. They both hurried down as fast as they could. A thug appeared at the window and began firing at them but the bullets missed, however, the guy wouldn't miss the next time so they quickened their pace downward.

Luck was with them when the thug was distracted by noises from behind him and he pulled back inside. Sighing in relief, the pair reached the bottom of the ladder and jumped down. Tugging on Uly's arm, Sheron urged the tom to run. They raced down the alley to the front of the club.


	26. Chapter 26

The street in front of the club was clogged with police, fire and emergency crews. Chance and Jake had been forced to, yet again, watch from the side lines. Sheron and Ulysses pushed through the crowd until they stood behind the pair.

"Chance.....Jake!" Feral said, startling the two toms.

The pair whirled around and shouted for joy, giving the tom hugs of relief.

"How the heck did you get out of there," Chance asked.

"Back window and a little help," Feral said shyly, as he inclined his head toward Mr. Sheron.

"Way to go, sir," Chance said in surprise. "We'll have to tell Detective Selkirk, Uly's okay. Come on!" The tabby pushed closer to the police barrier and spoke to the cop standing there. The cop nodded and sent another cop to inform Selkirk then had the three come through the barrier to wait. The police wanted to get a statement from them.

It took some twenty minutes before Detective Selkirk appeared through the main entrance of the club and walked toward the three.

"Well I'm certainly glad you are safe and in one piece, if a little beat up," he said shaking his head. "That was a very foolhardy thing you did but thanks for the information you managed to get on him. However, your troubles aren't over......you'll have to testify and I'm not certain if your life will be safe from Slasher's mob contacts," Selkirk said, worriedly.

Feral sighed. "I guess we'll have to wait and see. I won't be intimidated and I will testify."

Selkirk nodded, "Well I admire your courage and hope you'll stay safe. We could put you in the witness protection program........"

"No thanks!" Feral said holding up his paws. No way did he want to move and change his identity.

"Alright. The district attorney will want to take your deposition so please keep safe and keep us informed of your whereabouts at all times until we go to court," Selkirk warned him.

"Certainly. No problem, Detective. I will insure his safety, personally," Sheron suddenly interjected and held up a paw to prevent Feral from protesting.

Selkirk just nodded then turned and went back inside the club.

"Sir, I can't let you do that!" Feral protested, not wanting his boss to stick his neck that far to protect an employee.

"Yes, I can and I will. I want to hear no more from you on that. Now that Slasher has been caught and there's iron clad evidence against him, my contacts will ensure his business is completely dismantled. I made sure to collect all the data I could on his rather shady accounting practices so I've been able to sicc the IRS on his tail. Believe me, Slasher will be too busy trying to save his business he won't have time to seek revenge and just to make sure, I've set into motion plans I'd made some years ago that will ensure Slasher and his mob are completely destroyed. So you needn't worry about your safety," Sheron told them, with complete confidence.

The three dancers could only gape at their boss in utter astonishment.


	27. Chapter 27

Bewildered, Feral could only say inanely, "uh, well I guess I don't have anything to worry about then." He tried to gather his wits then remembered something important. "My mother!" He cried in concern starting to take off before a paw grabbed his jeans waistband and held him firm.

"She's alright.....no need to go harrying off in a panic. I saw her myself before hurrying here. The police were there and seeing to her needs," Sheron told the upset tom soothingly, releasing him.

Feral's shoulders slumped in relief. "Oh thank god! Those thugs had frightened her so badly.....I'm just glad Sherry wasn't home from school."

"Definitely a good thing, big guy," Chance said, clapping the tom on the back, comfortingly.

"However, she's probably home now and both she and your mother are most likely worried about you so how about we give you a lift home?" Jake said warmly.

"Oh, yeah, thanks," the dark tom said, then turned to Mr. Sheron. "Thank you so much for saving me, sir," he said, gratefully.

"Couldn't allow my best dancer and choreographer to come to harm......could I?" Sheron said warmly while inside wishing the tom would show his gratitude in a more intimate fashion.

Hearing himself called 'sir' all the time from the dark tom was so disheartening. Despite his true feelings though, he kept a smile on his face and waved good bye to the three as they left to head for Chance's vehicle parked down the street.

With their departure, he allowed his face to fall into unhappy lines as he turned to stare at the Red Fox Club with its cordon of cops. A small, not so nice, smile graced his lips at the thought of his enemy's fall at last. Pleased at the outcome, he turned and walked to his own vehicle, pulling out his cell phone to set in motion the plans he'd held in waiting for just this moment.

Using legitimate methods and not so legitimate ones, Sheron cleaned house in the strip club business. He had served in the military secret police in a country far from Megakat City. He had lots of very good friends in and out of the service despite his retirement, who would be glad to help him out.

By the end of a week, Jett Slasher's empire came tumbling down. Sheron's friends ensured there were no tentacles left to try and take revenge on those that had brought the mobster down. He'd heard Slasher had flown into a rage and had to be put in solitary when he learned his entire life's hard work had been destroyed and that he had no more minions to do his bidding even from prison.

Now he could focus on getting serious about reeling in a certain dark tom. Yes, he knew he'd promised to respect the other's wishes to keep employee and boss relations separate but he'd been alone far too long and the only one he wanted was Ulysses. He'd just have to convince the tom that it was alright to break that rule under some instances.....this being one of them. It was when abuses of power by the owner created the problem and he would never do that. He just had to make Ulysses believe that.


	28. Chapter 28

Chance drove as fast as he dared knowing how badly Ulysses needed to get home and reassure his family. It took about fifteen minutes but they were soon pulling up to Feral's apartment building. The police were gone and the street was quiet and empty. The vehicle had barely halted before Feral was out the car door and running for the entrance.

Shaking their heads at the tom's hurry, Chance and Jake decided to leave and not interrupt the family's reunion. Pleased the day had ended on a high note, Chance drove off for home.

Not bothering to use the elevator, Feral raced up the four flights to their apartment. His apartment door had been replaced, much to his relief. He checked and found the door locked. Knocking, he called out, "Mother......Sherry.....it's me! Let me in!"

Moments later the door swung open and his mother was there throwing herself into her son's arms. She kissed his face and sobbed in relief.

"Oh, Ulysses......I was soo worried.......when those bad Kats took you away......."

"Shuuu.....its alright Mother.......I'm fine and the bad Kats are under arrest. There's no need to worry now," Feral soothed his mother then reached out to his sister who hung back to allow her mother to greet her son first. "Come here little bit!"

Sherry threw herself on him when her mother stood back a little to allow her close. "There....there sweety.....I'm alright," he murmured to her, kissing her head and hugging her tight. "Let's go inside. I need a shower and something to eat!"

Laughing, with tears still shining in her eyes, his mother moved back into their apartment. Feral followed holding onto his sister then closing the door behind him and locking it.

"Say, who fixed the door?" He asked.

"Oh, Henry and some of the other males in the building," his mother said brightly, hurrying to the kitchen.

He followed her, his sister still holding onto him. "Really, well that was very nice of them."

"Wasn't it. I didn't know we had so many wonderful people in our building. Of course, I know our closet neighbors but not everyone. We do now. They wouldn't let us pay for it either," his mother said brightly, relief in her voice as she put something together for them to eat. She and Sherry had been too upset to eat dinner at all.

"Well, while you're fixing us something to eat, I'm going to take a shower," Feral said, making his sister let go, gently, pushing her into a seat and giving her another kiss on the head before disappearing down the hall.

Fifteen minutes later he returned, dressed comfortably and his hurts discreetly taken care of. He sat down at the table and his mother served them then sat down and asked for a report of what had happened to him.


	29. Chapter 29

They listened and ate while he told his harrowing tale. He left off some things, like the attempted rape but did tell her how he was saved.

"So your boss came to your rescue and helped you escape?" His mother asked in amazement.

"Yes he did. I was really surprised to see him there," Feral said, shaking his head at the memory.

His mother eyed her son oddly.

He noticed. "What?"

"I know he's a really nice Kat and all but he's your boss. In all my life, I've never heard of a business manager sticking his neck in so much danger for an employee."

Feral felt the heat rise in him but managed to say blandly, "he's just that nice, Mother."

"Uh huh......right.....you sure it isn't because he happens to really like a certain dark tom," she asked pointedly, an eyebrow cocking upward speculatively.

Now Feral's face was reddening under his dark fur. "There's some attraction there.....I'll admit it....but when he did ask to court me, I told him no since that's not proper between an employee and a boss."

"Who says?"

Feral blinked in shocked surprise.

"Son, that rule is because some of those types of relationships are just wrong. Too often its because one of the parties is married and they are cheating on their mate which causes a lot of friction when the parties are trying to hide it and the other employees feel uncomfortable about it. But you've told me Mr. Sheron is unmarried, is honest, polite, and a very moral individual. You're unmarried as well so I see nothing wrong with you two being together. It's not like you or he would abuse your fellow workers by flaunting your relationship in their faces. You're used to being discreet and he doesn't sound like the 'kiss and tell' type from what you've told me of him," his mother said bluntly.

"But.......it just doesn't feel right....." he began to object.

She reached a paw out to his and looked him in the eye. "Ulysses, you are a good Kat and Mr. Sheron apparently sees that and wants to be with you. How will you know if its right if you never try? I want you happy, my son and mated," she said firmly.

He could only stare at her a moment longer before returning his attention to his food. It still felt wrong but perhaps she was right. No matter how much he tried to put distance between himself and Mr. Sheron, it was no good. The attraction was too strong between them and getting hopelessly stronger all the time. He was beginning to truly worry he'd have to find a new job and that was something he didn't want to do.

He didn't know what to think so let it be for now. Maybe it was as simple as letting things happen and not fight them. He would wait and see.


	30. Chapter 30

It took another week before the club could open and when it did the crowds were even larger than normal. The dancers raked in a great deal of money which eased their worries significantly.

Everyone was laughing and performing better than ever before. With a light heart, Ulysses wowed the crowds with his performance as did Chance and Jake.

"Kat's Alive! Did you hear the crowd?" Uly said, giddily as he counted his cash.

"I heard Mr. Sheron had to beef up security because so many wanted in here that fights were breaking out. We don't need that kind of publicity, so I'm glad he made the decision to hand out passes for other nights. That seemed to work real well," Chance said, grinning.

"That means we'll be in the money for some time to come!" Jake said happily, yanking his mate along to the quiet room for some personal time.

Feral just shook his head at his friend's antics and chatted happily with the other dancers in the changing room as he removed his stage makeup and changed his clothes.

Sheron was kept hopping putting out fires before they could become a problem, soothing ruffled fur when things got a little too rowdy and insuring everyone had a good time. The notoriety that occurred due to the murder and his arrest seemed to have done his club no harm at all much to his pleasure and pocketbook. It helped that there were so few strip clubs now due to the loss of Slasher's clubs which had folded completely.

He was thinking seriously about acquiring a couple of them and expanding his own business. His financial advisor said it would be a good move on his part and would triple his earnings. He was taking the advice seriously and had been studying some of the closed clubs for viability and location as well as seriously considering hiring the now out of work dancers that had been abused under Slasher.

Watching his own dancers perform tonight was a real pleasure. He could see just how happy they all were after the trauma they'd all endured. They were putting on the best performances he'd ever seen and it warmed his heart. He noted, particularly, just how happy a certain tom was and he wished he wasn't so busy right now so he could personally tell Uly how pleased he was with his dancing tonight.

Sighing in regret, he turned his mind back to the patrons filling his club. It would be a very busy night.


	31. Chapter 31

Profits were soaring quickly after the club's reopening. So much so, Mr. Sheron's plans to open another club was closer to reality. But if things were going well for his business, his personal life was still at a constant level of frustration.

His desire for the talented dark tom had grown to almost desperation levels. He was torn by his need to keep his word to Ulysses to not step past their professional relationship from his own strong desire to take the tom as his own.

As for Ulysses, he felt torn as well. He could sense his boss' desire beating at him with every look and every veiled word but at the same time, Mr. Sheron was so busy running his suddenly overwhelmingly successful club that neither of them had a moment to speak more than a word or two in passing.

His mother could see his unhappiness growing day by day.

"My son, why are you moping around?" His mother finally demanded some months after the club had reopened.

"I'm not moping," he denied flatly.

"Oh, really? You used to be buoyant and carefree, dancing was everything to you as is coming up with all those dance routines. But....now....you look miserable and you haven't come up with a new routine in....what....a month?" His mother insisted.

He mumbled under his breath something his mother couldn't make out.

She shuck her head at his obstinance. "Something has to give and soon, my son. Neither of you can remain this unhappy for much longer."

Feral didn't answer his mother but in his mind, he knew she was very right.


	32. Chapter 32

He was dancing around a pole set in the center of the stage floor, a very well liked dance routine that the club goers couldn't get enough of.

His eyes were mostly closed, not wishing to see the rabid customers tonight. Playing through his mind was a handsome face with absolutely beautiful blue eyes. In his mind he was dancing to that male and no one else.

Moving sensuously, he made love to the pole as the music swirled around him with an exotic beat of drums......something with a jungle feel to it. The stage was set with fake jungle plants and vines to set the scene even more. His attire, consisting of nothing more than a leopard print thong and nothing else, suited his sinuous dance very well and caused tongues to hang out.

At one point, he was humping the pole, his cock pressing hard against his thong. The bulge was very prominent and the cause of many a wolf whistle heard from the crowd.

Whenever he did look past the bright lights shining on him, his eyes had a slumberous look to them, seeming to call to those watching to join him in an orgy. At those times, money would rain down on the stage and calls of.... 'take me......take me' were heard.

At the end of his performance, he would suddenly hook one leg around the pole and one paw then spin three rotations, showing off all his assets as his stance opened wide his body for all to see then he would halt abruptly and step free of the pole. He would shimmy his hips seductively then in a final grand motion, rip his thong off, leaving his cock to point at the crowd in proud defiance.

With a wicked look, he would bend down obscenely to pick up the money, avoiding fingers trying to get a pinch in or cop a feel of the well toned body. With a final flash of his rear, tail up, he swayed sexily off the stage to loud whoops and whistles.


	33. Chapter 33

Hot eyes stared at the dancer. Normally, he'd been too busy to watch any of the dancers, even his favorite but this night, he'd been crossing the club to his office and heard the wild cries of the crowd and reflexively look toward the stage.

He froze. His eyes instantly zeroing in on the body gyrating around the pole, his own body going very hard and uncomfortable at the sexy sight. Those damnable, smoldering gold eyes briefly looked his way and he felt a bolt of erotic pain stab through him.

His throat had gone dry as he continued to stare, unable to take his eyes off the tom on stage. Tonight had to be the best performance Ulysses had ever performed recently and Sheron was transfixed by it.

When the dark tom finished his act with that damn obscene final gesture, Sheron thought he was going to rip through his pants. Shaking himself, he turned away finally and went into his office.

'No more waiting! I won't take anymore teasing from that luscious body any longer,' he promised himself, as he shifted his painfully tight pants and tried to get some work done.


	34. Chapter 34

"Woah! You were burning the room down there, Uly!" Chance said, fanning his face to show how hot he thought the tom had looked.

Feral just blushed with pleasure and got changed.

"He's right, Uly! You were way hot out there," Jake said, slapping the big dancer on the shoulder, comradely.

"Thanks," Feral said shyly.

The two toms grinned like kittens, picked up their things and headed out the door. He heard their shouts of farewell to other dancers out in the hall as they left for home.

Feral sighed and relaxed a bit now that he was alone. He had put his shirt and pants on but had not buttoned either yet nor put on his shoes. He wanted to count his money first before leaving.

He was so intent on what he was doing, he didn't note the door opening silently behind him and a figure stealthily slipping into the room then closing the door quietly and locking it behind him.

"You were magnificent out there!" The figure said softly.

Uly spun from the table and stood up quickly, his fist holding his money tightly. He blinked in shocked surprise.

"Mr. Sheron?"

The snow leopard smiled and slowly walked closer to the tom until he was nearly touching chest to chest with the other male.

Staring the startled Ulysses straight in the eyes, he murmured, "I think its high time I stopped pretending I could keep a professional distance from you my handsome tom."

He put a paw up to Feral's neck and pulled him close for their first kiss.


	35. Chapter 35

Uly froze in shock at the feel of those hot lips against his own then the smoldering quality of the kiss drowned his senses and he was kissing back with equal intensity.

'Kat's alive! He's a fantastic kisser!' His mind said giddily, a moan slipping from him, his body pressing against the snow leopard without his conscious awareness of it.

Sheron groaned as he felt the dark tom's arms wrap themselves willing around his neck and kissing him back for all he was worth. Knowing he was welcome, made him sigh mentally in relief. He was afraid he would be slapped and told to leave but all those signals they'd been passing between them had been spot on.

He had big plans for this tom and they included a bed and a night spent with all the trimmings. Only the best for his one and only.

Ulysses was in heaven! It felt so good to be held and to hold someone who truly wanted him. This was what he'd dreamed of for months but had been too afraid to pursue. Leave it to Leon to break the ice in the most forward fashion possible. He definitely wasn't one to beat around the bush.

To show his appreciation for the attention being bestowed on him, Ulysses opened his mouth and welcomed the snow leopard's plunging tongue with gusto. The hot tongue swirled around his own sending more spikes of fire through him. He could feel his cock pressing against his partly open jeans, having foregone putting on underwear, and the marvelous heat of another's tool pressing him in return.

'Hmmmm, ohhhh yes!' He moaned.


	36. Chapter 36

THE ART OF BEING NAUGHTY

Uly began a urgent grinding motion against that wonderful hot warmth, his own cock hard and wanting.

Leon realized what the dark tom was up to and, reluctantly, pulled back his body and his mouth.

A hurt look of surprise spread across the big tom's face as he eyed his prospective lover questioningly.

"It's alright, Ulysses. I just didn't want us to get real serious here. I have a much better plan in mind. Now finish dressing and we can be off. Don't forget to call your mother and tell her you won't be home tonight," Leon purred, giving the tom a wicked look.

Feral blushed hotly at the innuendo and the request. Still trembling from their moment's hot action, he sat down on his stool and fumbled around getting his shoes on, zipping his jeans and putting the money he had still been clasping in his fist into his wallet.

He stood up once more and began to button his shirt only to have Leon be there first and do it for him. Uly felt his breath hitch with Leon so close and doing something so intimate for him. He was excited and scared about what this night might mean to them both.

Leon finished his self imposed task and grinned at the nervously smiling dark tom. He stepped back to give Ulysses some breathing space so the tom could call his mother.

Feral almost couldn't remember his own phone number, so giddy did he feel, but finally he managed to connect. His conversation with his mother was brief but he got the impression she approved and was happy for him.

Snapping his phone closed and slipping it into his pocket, he watched as Leon unlocked the dressing room door and gestured for him to exit first. Smiling shyly he walked past the leopard to the hall. Leon was there in an instant, placing a possessive arm around Uly's waist and walking with him toward the exit.


	37. Chapter 37

THE ART OF BEING NAUGHTY

Feral looked around the beautiful penthouse apartment. It was incredible; from the art work on the walls to the comfortable but expensive furniture to the exquisite bar in the corner to the fantastic view of Megakat Bay from the large picture window he was presently standing in front of.

Leo smiled indulgently at Ulysses as the tom oohed at the view. He carried over two glasses of sherry and handed one to Uly, who took it with a small shy smile. That unconscious coy look sent the snow leopard's pulse racing. Even when he wasn't trying to, the dark tom was sex personified.

"You like it? The sherry and the view," he said in amusement at the look of confusion on Ulysses' face at the question.

"Oh, yes to both, thank you," Uly said embarrassed. "It must be even more fantastic in the morning light," he sighed turning to stare out the window again while sipping the delicious sherry. The lights of the city glittered like stars and the water's gentle waves glimmered under the moonlight.

"I suppose it is, though I haven't really spent much time looking at it of late," Leon admitted.

Feral suddenly turned his head to stare at Sheron in surprise. "But you should always pause and look at the world around you, otherwise what we do for a living becomes just so much grind with no enjoyment. I always spend my off time going to the park, the mountains or the beach alone or with my family. It's so soothing to the soul."

He blushed as he noticed Leon just staring at him. "Sorry, I do get carried away a bit sometimes."

"No, you're passionate about life and there's no crime in that. I'm certain it's the reason you are able to come up with such well thought out skits for the dancers," Leon rumbled leaning close and nuzzling Ulysses' face.

The dark tom shivered at the wonderful feeling the leopard's closeness sent through his body. "I'd like to think so," he murmured, breathlessly.

Leon captured Ulysses' chin in his paw and lifted it so he could deposit a gentle kiss on the lips of the face he held. Leaning back a bit he breathed, "I know so. You are a treasure, Ulysses and I intend to show you just how much you mean to me."


	38. Chapter 38

THE ART OF BEING NAUGHTY

Feral stared around the incredible master bedroom. They had been kissing for sometime and managed to moved slowly, sensuously toward this room. Leon was undressing him and Uly used the moment to look around the room. It took his breath away at the sight of the heavy wood bed made up with silk linens and satiny bedspread of dark gold with brown trim. That was all he was given to time to see as Leon took that opportunity to latch onto one of Uly's nipples and suck hard.

Uly gasped and moaned, his paws reaching for the leopard and caressing the hard body under his fingers. His body shuddered under the erotic assault but he tried to hold off giving in completely until he had Leon in an equal state of undress. To that end, he hurriedly unbuttoned the silk green shirt Leon was wearing then slipped it over the leopard's shoulders and off.

Leon paused in his delicious task to pull Ulysses' shirt completely off as well then unzipping the tom's pants. With a quick motion, he shoved Uly until he sprawled on his back on the bed.

Ulysses went 'woof' as the air whooshed suddenly from his lungs by the sudden landing. He watched excitedly as Leon pulled each shoe off then yanked the pants and boxers off in one go, depositing them on the floor followed by his own clothing.

Now nude, his proud cock alert and interested, Leon crawled up the end of the bed until he was covering the dark tom beneath him. Grinning wickedly, Leon proceeded to ravish Uly.


	39. Chapter 39

THE ART OF BEING NAUGHTY

Leon explored the body he'd desired for so very long. His fingers stroked and teased, probed and pinched in appropriate places, Ulysses' moans and gasps sweet music to his ears.

Ulysses was drowning in a sea of delicious sensations. The snow leopard was a master at finding all the right areas that sent him gasping and crying for more. He wasn't just laying there taking it, however, he too wanted to discover everything he could about his new lover. Leon's fur was thick and plush providing a sensual feeling to both Uly's body and his fingers as he caressed and dug into it making Leon groan with pleasure.

They caressed, kissed deeply, and wrapped themselves tightly around each other for a sensual full body rub. Ulysses was ecstatic, most of his former lovers didn't care for the body rub, complaining it was to possessive and restrictive a movement between lovers, but Leon loved it and kept it up until they were both frantic with lust for each.

By mutual desire, Ulysses allowed Leon to take the dominant position this first time around. Leon intended for this to be a never to be forgotten moment in their budding relationship. He wanted his dark brown lover to know he was the one and that there would never be anyone else in either of their lives.


	40. Chapter 40

THE ART OF BEING NAUGHTY

He thought he was going to explode prematurely after all the incredibly erotic things Leon had done to him in the last half hour.

After the full body rub had made them mad for other, Leon wasn't done making Ulysses want to scream with desire. Before pulling their bodies apart, Leon gave him an intense, breath-stealing kiss then released him to slide down his body to his hard cock that was weeping pre-com.

He grinned up Uly's body with an evil look in his eyes then inhaled the turgid member deep within his hot mouth. Uly screamed and bucked as fire roared through him and he came with a wail. Leon didn't stop sucking until he had gotten every drop.

Uly lay panting, staring up at the ceiling in a dazed euphoria. Before he could truly catch his breath, Leon, reared upward onto his knees then lifted Uly's legs up to rest on his strong shoulders. With another wicked grin, he proceeded to make Uly's head spin as he licked the limp cock and sucked on the ball sack.

After giving both a complete bath and the cock was beginning to take an interest again, he slipped his tongue to a new location, the tight pucker beneath the tail. He swabbed his tongue across causing Ulysses to shout and jerk. Grinning, Leon prepared to make Uly beg....loudly.


	41. Chapter 41

THE ART OF BEING NAUGHTY

Leon's tongue thrust inside the tight pucker and was rewarded with a shocked roar of pleasure. Ulysses shuddered violently from the intense, tingly sensation of being rimmed and eaten up. His cock was hard once more and he didn't know if he could stand any more of what Leon was doing to him.

"Oooooohhhhh.......Leon.....I can't take anymore......please......take me!" He begged.

"You ready for me, my love?" Leon asked huskily, his body hard and wanting.

"Oh yes.......please......please......god's......I'm on fire....."

"Since you asked so sweetly my handsome one, who am I do deny us both heaven."

Leon lowered Uly's body far enough so that his hard, weeping cock was aligned properly and with one smooth thrust, he entered his lover, pushing in till his balls slapped the other tom's rear with a slap.

Both toms groaned blissfully at their union. Leon, leaned forward to capture a kiss, holding their bodies close and not moving.

Uly thought he would go mad! He whimpered around the mouth kissing him so deeply, his hips and body writhing indicating his need for Leon to get on with it. But the snow leopard knew a secret........a secret lesson of love he'd learned from a master that would send them both flying higher than anything Uly had ever experience before in his life.

So despite Uly's desperate moves and moans to get Leon to begin fucking, the snow leopard continued holding them tightly pressed together. The tension built higher and higher, tingles of fire racing up both spines, as the pleasure built to an impossibly high peak when Leon suddenly startled Uly by pulling almost out and thrusting forward hard.....once, twice and on the third time they both exploded, twin roars filling the room.


	42. Chapter 42

THE ART OF BEING NAUGHTY

It took some time before Ulysses was aware of his body again. Never in his life had he experienced such an intense orgasm before. He felt utterly incredible and thoroughly sated.

A warm, sweaty body lay draped over him, breathing hard. Uly raised a heavy feeling paw up and caressed the plush fur, lovingly. He was now truly glad he'd given in at last. Leon was the best lover he'd ever had.

Leon felt the world settle slowly back around him. Beneath him was the warm, powerful body of his new lover. The raw scent of spent sex almost made him hard again. He smiled to himself, there would be more of that delectable odor before the night was over, he would make certain of that. He realized with a start, he was still buried within Uly and the tom hadn't complained.

He raised his head and was greeted by a pair of satisfied gold eyes and a warm smile. He grinned back.

"Did you like that, love?"

"Are you kidding? I've never experienced anything like that before! It was incredible," Uly exclaimed then dropped his voice to a deep husky one and murmured, "you are one sexy tom." He pulled Leon down for a deeply passionate kiss, just to prove how much he enjoyed it.

Leon's heart soared at Uly's words and when they parted again, he said in a darkly erotic tone, "You are the best thing that's happened to me, Uly and I have no intention of letting you get away from me."

Uly shivered at the promise in that tone and the fact Leon wished to be more than a temporary lover but caution reared its head. "I hear what you're saying and I want to believe it with all my heart, but let's just get to know each other more personally before making any commitment."

Leon studied the tom's serious expression and smiled warmly. "I think I can accept that but I already know we will never part......never fear about that."


	43. Chapter 43

THE ART OF BEING NAUGHTY

Uly's mom, sister and fellow dancers were quick to note how happy the dark tom was of late. There wasn't one that didn't know that Mr. Sharon had finally made his move and taken the tom for his own.

Though Uly would still insist they were just dating, everyone else would snicker and give knowing looks.....they knew very well that this was much more than just dating. Mr. Sheron had plainly made it known by his behavior that he considered them mated and he was just going along with his mate's wishes until Uly realized it for himself then there would be a public commitment ceremony.

"How long do you think it will take before Uly gives up playing this 'dating game'," Chance asked his fellow dancers as they were cleaning up to leave after a very good night at work. Ulysses was with Mr. Sheron, of course, in his private office.

"I'm betting it will take at least two more months," Geno said, a silver and white tom.

"Aw, by the looks of them, I'd say closer to another month," Lola piped up, a blond bombshell of a she-kat.

"You're all wrong. Knowing Uly, I would say it will be three months and some change," Jake put in with certainty in his voice.

"Let's start a betting pool on this!" Chi Chi, shouted cheerfully, a white and orange patterned tom.

There were cheers of agreement with all the dancers chiming in with their bets, allowing Jake to handle the betting pool and be the keeper of the money.


	44. Chapter 44

THE ART OF BEING NAUGHTY

Three months and two days later, the commitment ceremony was held at Mr. Sheron's beautiful home. There was plenty of good food and a cake with a stripper motif. As its topper, an incredibly accurate image of a nearly nude Uly had been made of him taking off his thong before his tux clad mate.

The newly bonded pair were snazzy in their twin tuxes. Just before the ceremony, Uly's mom had fussed for some minutes getting her son's tie done properly and cried tears of joy at seeing her son so happy. His little sister was thrilled, wearing her new dress of pink and gold satin.

Sheron had insisted Uly's mother and sister live in an apartment he'd provided for them on the floor below his penthouse so they would be near their son and brother. Leon had refused to take a no and said it was a commitment gift to his mate.

Mrs. Feral sigh and accepted. The apartment was beautiful and fully furnished. She'd never dreamed of living in something so grand. It would take some getting used to.

During the toasts, Jake was pronounced the winner of the betting pool and had collected $1000. Everyone had a good laugh and there were champagne toasts given by nearly everyone attending and many funny and useful gifts opened.

When the party was finally over and the guests and caterers had left, Leon escorted his new mate to their bedroom.

Slowly they undressed each other while giving hot kisses. When they were down to their underwear, Leon laughed suddenly. Uly was wearing one of his fancier thongs of a glittery royal blue.

"You like?"

"Oh, definitely, just as much as I liked all the others I snitched from you," Leon grinned evilly.

Uly's eyebrows rose to his hairline. "You were the one stealing all my fancy thongs?" He said in shocked surprise.

Leon laughed and pulled his mate close for a passionate kiss. When they came up for air he said, "all I can say in my defense was even then I was madly in love with you but the thongs were all I could have at that moment."

Ulysses laughed as well. "Well, at least I know a common thief didn't take them.......only an uncommon lover-to-be," he purred softly as he pulled his mate to the bed.

Leon's eyes glowed hotly as his fingers reached out and pulled the thong off his beloved mate.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reviewing. Glad you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is the end, no sequel is planned. I'd say this was a pretty successful experiment!**_


End file.
